Guardian of the Trinisette
by marshmallow.couch.bag
Summary: Alexandria Colori del Mondo is the Guardian of the Trinisette. She comes to Namimori to observe the Vongola 10th Generation. What will happen then? R&R if it's possible! Rated T for language and violence(?).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ff on this account for this fandom. My friends were pestering me to post this, so I did. Anyways, enjoy! : D**

**Remember, reviews, favs and follows are all welcome! : D**

* * *

**-Set after the Future Arc-**

The House of Sawada was having a normal, busy Sunday late morning when the doorbell rang three times. Tsuna gratefully chose that opportunity to escape from the task Reborn had set him: babysitting Lambo and I-pin.

Tsuna had never liked babysitting— he would always end up being terrorized by them. Opening the front door and peeking out from behind timidly, Tsuna saw a tall girl with brown hair streaked with what looked like little rainbow colours. She wore a white tank top with a rainbow going diagonally across and a pair of frayed black shorts.

"Wh-who are you?" Tsuna stammered. The girl smiled at his shyness and said, "My name is Alexandria Colori del Mondo." "Tsuna! Why are you taking so looooong!" A little kid with big poufy black hair wearing a cow suit skipped down the hallway to the front door. "Eh? Who is she? Did she come here to be Lambo-san's new slave? Bwahahahahaha!" The cow said madly, cackling away.

"Lambo! Don't bother Tsuna!" Another infant appeared, this time a girl with a pigtail standing straight up on top of her almost bald egghead, wearing a traditional Chinese outfit. Another infant this time dressed in a black tuxedo with an orange dress shirt underneath, topped with a fedora hat which on the rim sat a green chameleon with bulging eyes walked in and said, "Dame-Tsuna, why are you taking so long?"

Alexandria's smile slowly faded away as she felt slightly amused at these three infants and also because her face was starting to ache. "Eh…This is Alexandria…" Tsuna began. "What are you doing here?" Reborn interjected rudely. "Re-Reborn! Don't be so rude…" Tsuna exclaimed. "I can do whatever I like Tsuna." Reborn said, walking forwards to stand at the frame of the door.

He stared right into Alexandria's maroon eyes and Alexandria stared back, holding his gaze with a querying look. "Hm…Who are you?" Reborn asked. "I'm Alexandria Colori del Mondo." Alexandria repeated. Reborn's composure shattered for a split second as shock came to his face. "Colori…del…Mondo…" He murmured.

"Yes…that is my name….do you mind if I come in?" Alexandria asked, getting impatient. "On one condition. You tell us everything I ask." Reborn negotiated. "Deal." Alexandria said, seeing no harm in doing so.

Once Alexandria was in Tsuna's room with Reborn and Tsuna, all three sitting around the square table Tsuna had in the middle of his room, Reborn started off by asking, "What is your position in this world?"

"World? Why would you ask that sort of question, Reborn?" Tsuna asked incredulously. "Shut up and just listen, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, smacking Tsuna in the face with Leon in mallet form, causing Tsuna to fall backwards. Rubbing his face, Tsuna regained his sitting position and muttered something about Reborn being too rough.

"I am the Guardian of the Trinesitte, Alexandria Colori del Mondo. My last name means Colours of the World. It sort of relates to my job, guarding the Trinisette which has the colours of the rainbow and together, they are the world, so yeah…." Alexandria trailed off, letting it settle in. Usually people would cope with this information with extreme reactions. Some try to take advantage of her and her position, and some would deny her words and say that she was lying, saying that she could not be and there was no such thing.

"HIEEEEEEEE!? GUARDIAN OF TH-THE…TR-TRINISETTE!?" Tsuna fell backwards again, but this time in shock. Alexandria looked weirdly at Tsuna and his reaction. This was definitely a first. Reborn's face showed nothing, but Alexandria was sure that he was shocked before. Anyone would be if the Guardian of the Trinisette showed up at their door.

"And what would someone like you be doing here? And where did you come from?" Reborn continued on. "I'll just start from the beginning. When I came to this world…well, as soon as I started to remember, I already knew of my duties and this world. I knew what I was supposed to do, what I was to be involved with. I just somehow knew everything I needed to know, like my last name: Colori del Mondo. And then, I just decided to visit the Vongola 10th Boss and his family, because you are a holder of one third of the Trinisette and I thought I should just check up on you." Alexandria explained. "Also, I was wondering if I could stay here for the time being…" Alexandria hinted and smiled.

"Hm…you'll have to ask Nana about that. Other than that, you may proceed on to do whatever you want." Reborn said. "Thank you!" Alexandria grinned and got up. "Now, where might I find Nana?"

After asking Tsuna's mother on whether she was allowed to stay (in which Tsuna's mother just smiled and nodded, saying that any friend of Tsuna's is welcome here), Alexandria went back up to Tsuna's room. She paced dead silent on the wooden floors of Tsuna's hallway to his bedroom, just in case Reborn and him were talking about something.

"We can tru—" Reborn stopped, hearing Alexandria right at the corner of the bedroom door. Alexandria noticed the sudden silence and spun into the room. "Hm. You're better than I expected." Reborn commented. "Thank you." Alexandria said in a rather annoyed tone. People always seemed to underestimate her. Just because she had rainbow stuff on her and a sweet smile did not mean that she could not do anything. But then, at times, this was useful as well, for example: in battle.

"What were you discussing?" Alexandria asked. "You." Reborn answered bluntly. There was no reason to lie to Alexandria, for her position also demanded respect and power as both Tsuna and him held a part of the Trinisette each.

Alexandria nodded and said, "So I have asked Tsuna's mum whether I could stay and she said yes…I was just wondering where is my room?" "Eh…if you exit my room and head down the hallway by going left, there should be an extra room on the right hand side of the place." Tsuna directed. "Thank you!" Alexandria said again and walked out of the room to where Tsuna had said to be was her room.

She sighed as she heard Reborn start talking again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello hello. Here is the second chapter. And also, I realised that I forgot to disclaim my fanfic on the first chapter, so this is for the previous one and this one...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL FROM KHR. THEY ALL BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO. THIS IS JUST A WAY TO VENT OUT MY FEELS. : D (excuse my caps)**

* * *

Upon opening the bedroom door to her room, Alexandria saw that it was simply furnished, somewhat like Tsuna's room. A bed was placed against the wall opposite the door, right next to the window. A little further down was a simple desk accompanied by a swivelling chair. A cupboard stood right opposite the bed.

Alexandria eagerly went to the chair and started spinning herself my pushing off the ground with her legs. She continued doing so until she got tired of it. Walking up to the cupboard, she saw that it had two towels in it with a few hangers. She opened each drawer to find nothing in side. She should go shopping sometime but she had no money. Deciding to settle that later, she flopped down on her bed which was rather comfy.

Turning her head to face her pillow, she decided to take a small nap.

"A-Alexandria-san...lunch is ready." Tsuna called from the door of Alexandria's room. Alexandria groaned and stretched, not wanting to get up. She heard Tsuna leave the room and started to push herself up, not wanting to miss lunch.

She made her way downstairs, where she thought the dining room might be. When she arrived, the three infants, Tsuna, his mother and another woman with a dull-dark pink hair were already starting to eat. There was a pot of beef stew in the middle of the rectangular table. Alexandria headed to the empty spot in between the pink haired lady and Tsuna. A plate of rice was sitting there and the table was silent as Alexandria sat down.

"Ne, Alexandria-kun, here's some beef stew, help yourself~!" Nana said handing over the pot with a ladle in it while smiling brightly at Alexandria. Alexandria excepted the pot and started scooping some onto a plate. "Eh...Alexandria-san for how long would you be staying here?" Tsuna asked. "Um...as long as it would take." Alexandria estimated.

"Tsu-kun, why do you ask such questions? All of Tsu-kun's friends are welcome for as long as they want." Nana said, flashing another smile. The rest of lunch was then finished with some pleasant conversation.

"Everyone just put your dishes into the sink and I'll wash them for you! Then you can spend the rest of the day off!" Nana said kindly. Alexandria stood up and placed her dish into the sink and asked, "Tsuna, I was thinking whether I could enrol into your school?"

"Hm? You aren't in a school, Alexandria-kun?" Nana wondered with an innocently confused face. "I came from Italy so I don't have a school yet." Alexandria said.

"Oh! Well then, Tsu-kun, you can help her today!" Nana directed. "Hieee!? How am I supposed to do that?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Dame-Tsuna, just go to your school." Reborn said, jumping up from his seat to kick Tsuna's cheek which was still bruised from before when Reborn hit him with a Leon-Mallet.

"Ahahaha! Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun if you want to play you should go to your room!" Nana said. "Well, shall we go no, Tsuna-kun?" Alexandria said, standing at the doorframe of the kitchen. "N-now? So fast?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Yes...better early than late!" Alexandria smiled. "I'll meet you at the front door, so hurry up!" She said while walking down to the front door. Tsuna quickly dumped his plate into the sink, along with his crockery and hurried after Alexandria.

When Tsuna arrived at the doorstep, Alexandria was already at the concrete wall surrounding his house, with her arms crossed, impatiently waiting for Tsuna's arrival. "Finally..." Alexandria muttered in exasperation as Tsuna stopped in front of her. "Now, Tsuna, lead the way to your school! By the way, what is it called?" Alexandria asked.

"Eh...Namimori Middle School..." Tsuna said, uncertainly starting to walk down his street along the usual path he took every school day. "So...Alexandria-san, why are you joining our school and...also...eh...you seem a bit too old..." Tsuna pointed out. "I do? Well, I'm only 15. And I just want to know your guardians better so I've decided to go to your school." Alexandria said, hiding her annoyance at Tsuna's comment.

"Eh...I didn't mean to offend you , Alexandria-san...It's just that you seem more...mature...for your age." Tsuna hesitated, trying to make up an excuse after realising what he had just said.

"HAHI?! Tsuna-san? What are you doing with a foreign girl?!" A voice of disbelief which was followed by a thump of a shopping bag being dropped, said. A can of something rolled on the ground in front of Alexandria and stopped at her toes. She bent over and picked it up, reading the label. "Oooooo! Green tea! Do you mind if I have it? I'll pay you back!" Alexandria asked, already popping the can open.

"HAHI?! HOW RUDE! THAT WAS FOR HARU'S DAD!" Haru screamed at Alexandria while flapping her arms frantically, her face turning redder and redder by the second. "Calm down, calm down..." Alexandria mumbled with a raised eyebrow, "I already said I would pay you back anyway...but I don't have money now so I'll pay you later."

"C-calm down Haru...Alexandria-san..." Tsuna said, starting to get anxious at the situation. "Hahi?! Tsuna-san?! Why do you stop me? I'm trying to help us in the future!" Haru exclaimed, shouting at Tsuna. "Hie! N-no need to get mad at me Haru! Eh...I'll pay for the green tea then..." Tsuna offered, deciding to stop the conflict. "Hahi?! No! Tsuna-san cannot waste away our savings! Never mind, Tsuna-san!" Haru defiantly pushed back from Tsuna and shook her head violently. Alexandria was sure that Haru's head would drop off any moment.

"Tsuna-kun, are we going to your school or what?" Alexandria complained, "I'm also getting annoyed by this 'Hahi' person." "Hahi?! Haru is not a 'Hahi' person! She is a strong woman who is destined to be Tsuna-san's wife!" Haru protested. "HIEEEEEE?! Wh-what are you talking about...H-Haru?!" Tsuna started blushing. "Aww...you two make a cute couple. Now come on Tsuna!" Alexandria said sarcastically before dragging Tsuna down where they were heading before they got interrupted by Haru.

* * *

**I just decided to make my OC annoy Haru. Because I don't really like her...*cough*...**

**Hm...my OC is turning OOC...ah well...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this chapter arrived earlier than I expected because of my friend...=.=...ya, you know who I'm talking about...**

**Speaking to my friend there. Anyways, onto the story. Favs and follows are welcome if you think they are worth it. Not pestering you. Reviews are also welcome, to help me improve/encourage me to write more.**

**And before I forget:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my OC, and this plotline.**

* * *

When Tsuna and Alexandria arrived at Namimori, the gates were padlocked by a big lock and a thick metal chain. "Eh…Alexandria-san, we can't go in because the gates are locked…" Tsuna pointed out the obvious. "That's not a problem Tsuna-kun," Alexandria said, walking nearer to the gates.

Placing her hands on the padlock, Alexandria concentrated and flames appeared on her hands. "HIEEEEE?! D-Dying will flames?! And how come they're rainbow coloured?" Tsuna gasped. "Well, I am the Guardian of the Trinisette…I have to have some sort of flame…" Alexandria said. Tsuna continued staring at Alexandria's hands with wide eyes.

Alexandria increased the intensity of her flames and slowly, the padlock began to melt. The heat was starting to sear a bit and Tsuna jumped backwards, scared of getting burnt. "A-Alexandria-san, your flames are so hot…how can you stand them with just your bare hands?" Tsuna asked. "I trained…actually, come to think of it, I don't know…" Alexandria answered.

When the lock and chains were just a little blob still bubbling slightly from the heat, on the ground, Alexandria extinguished her flames and opened the gates. "There, problem solved." She stepped into the gates and turned around to admire her handiwork. Tsuna stepped over the puddle of metal cautiously and into the school.

"Oh yeah, next time you see Hahi, can you thank her for me? It's just that I love green tea and she was kind enough to give me one." Alexandria said, smiling to Tsuna. "Eh...her name's not Hahi it's Haru...but I'll see what I can do..." Tsuna mumbled. "Yay! Thank you Tsuna-kun. Anyway, Hahi or Haru...what's the difference?" Alexandria said, swatting that point aside.

"Now, Tsuna-kun, where do we go?" Alexandria did a 360 spin around to take in her going-to-be new and first school. "Hm...Dame-Tsuna. Not bad. You managed to settle a dispute and arrived at the school." Reborn said, walking out from a bush next to the gates, at the back. "Ciaossu, Alexandria. Now come and I shall help you get sorted." Reborn started walking towards the giant main building.

Reborn continued walking on down the whole hallway until they reached the staircase. Then, Reborn hopped up onto Tsuna's shoulder and commanded, "Start climbing, Dame-Tsuna!" He smacked Tsuna's head and pointed forwards. They climbed several flights of stairs before Reborn told them to stop in front of a door which had a plaque on it reading: "Reception Room".

"HIEEE?! Re-Reborn? Why did you come here?!" Tsuna said, fear painted on every inch of his face. "What's wrong now?" Alexandria rolled her eyes. Walking forwards, she pushed the door open and stepped into the small room.

Surveying the little room in front of her, she saw that it was very simply furnished, with two couches facing each other, one of them facing the door, the other the window and a desk with a high back chair with armrests. The desk was neat, with only a few piles of papers stacked on trays along the foreside of the desk.

Suddenly, a boy with a messy black head of hair popped out from on the couch back facing them. "Whoever woke me up…be prepared to be bitten to death." The boy said, standing up and turning to face them, drawing out two tonfas out of nowhere.

Without any warning, he jumped over the couch and right in front of Alexandria and swung his right tonfa into her face. Alexandria bent over backwards just in time to let the tonfa whoosh right past her face. The air force produced from the blow almost made her lose her balance. "Whoa…calm down here, I'm not going to pick a fight here…" Alexandria said, stopping herself with her hands so she was in a bridge position.

"Hn." He said, annoyed that a mere girl could dodge his swing. A normal average person would have received a nasty bruise on their cheek, maybe even a dislocated jaw. So, clearly she wasn't an average person. "Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn made his presence known.

"Infant, have you come here to fight?" Hibari took up a fighting stance, in preparation. "I want to speak to you privately. Hyup!" Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder and onto the ground. "Tsuna, go away for a while." Reborn ordered. Tsuna mumbled but grudgingly obeyed Reborn. Who knows what punishment he would have received if he had disobeyed him.

"Alexandria, meet Hibari, he is the head of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle. Hibari, meet Alexandria, she is the Guardian of the Trinesette. You should remember it from the future." Reborn introduced. "Hn." Hibari let his arms fall to his sides and he closed his eyes and turned his head away. Alexandria supposed that was his way of acknowledging people.

"Um…Reborn, why did you bring me here? Wasn't I meant to enrol into this school?" Alexandria asked. "Oh ya, Hibari, let Alexandria here join Namimori." Reborn said, wearing his usual smirk. "On one condition: She joins the Committee." Hibari demanded. "Deal." Reborn replied.

"Hold on here…I never said I would sign up for this club thing…" Alexandria protested. "And anyway, why would you want me in it?" Hibari did not reply to Alexandria, but Reborn did for him, "Because you are a strong fighter. And he wants to increase his strength."

"Ok…so does that mean I'm part of this school now?" Alexandria queried. "Yes, Hibari shall explain everything to you." Reborn said, his eye glinting, sending a silent message to Hibari. Alexandria narrowed her eyes as she tried to work out what message was being passed on by the two males in the room.

"Bye for now!" Reborn said. A panel slid open in a tiny space on the wall next to the door of the room and Reborn stepped into it, disappearing when the panel slid back close. "So…is there a uniform?" Alexandria asked. "Yes, but you have a special one because you are in the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari said, walking over to the table.

He sat down at the desk and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and then he had the second-in command, Kusakabe.

* * *

**There! I added Hibari in. And remember, favs, follows and reviews are all welcome! If you are a fellow author, you should know how much it means, so please do! : D Also, do you think that my chapters are too short? If you do, then just tell me and I shall try and make them longer. Thanks for the follows and review so far! : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, my friend was the one who made me update, by talking me into thinking today's date is special. By manipulating one of my favourite characters (ULQUIORRA! XD) into relation of the date. So I would like to thank my friend for her consistent motivation. :D**

**Well, enough of my rants about my friend and her ways of making me update my fanfic. Thank you for all the follows, reviews, views, favs and anything of those sorts.**

**Onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER SHALL I OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. IT IS TOO GREAT FOR ME TOO EVER TAKE CHARGE OF.**

* * *

Around five minutes later, someone knocked the door of the Reception Room. "Come in." Hibari said, opening his eyes. "Eh...Kyo-san, I brought the uniform as you asked." A male teenager with a weird hairstyle said, opening the door and coming in.

"You must be our new member, Alexandria. Here is your uniform. Make sure you wear it every day." The burly teenager stressed. "Hn," Hibari said, with a slightly amused smirk. "Thank you..." Alexandria said, realising that she did not know his name. "Tetsuya Kusakabe." Kusakabe provided, walking over to the couch Alexandria was sitting on and handing over the crisp white shirt, black jacket, vest and skirt.

"School starts at 7.50 am sharp. Make sure you come here on time, around 7.30 should be fine." When Alexandria heard Kusakabe's words, she wanted to withdraw from her agreement to join the Committee. It would be quite challenging to get up at such an early time. She needed her sleep. Without it, she wouldn't function properly and she couldn't even stand for 10 minutes.

"What if I'm late?" Alexandria asked. Kusakabe half-smiled as he recalled his first time he was late to school. "It won't be a very pleasant experience. Anyway, when you arrive at school, the first thing you should do is to come here and wait for orders." Kusakabe continued.

"Ok then. So what class am I in?" Alexandria asked. "You will be in class 2A, that should be all for now. Goodbye, Kyo-san, Alexandria." Kusakabe said, taking his leave. "So...I'll just go now..." Alexandria said, getting up and following after Kusakabe. Hibari opened his eyes and glared at Alexandria with a hard, steely gaze as she left the room.

Closing the door quietly behind her, Alexandria looked around for Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun...where are you?" Alexandria shouted as she bounded down the stairs that Reborn, Tsuna and her cam up on. At the bottom of the staircase, she looked left and then right, trying to remember which way she came from. Spying the school gates inside the outline of the entrance on the left, she started onto that direction.

"Tsuna-kun!" Alexandria shouted seeing a short figure with spiky brown hair standing at the gates, as she drew closer and closer. "So-sorry, Alexandria-san, Reborn forced me to come outside to here." Tsuna said, bowing in apology. "Eh...ok. Now let's go back to your house." Alexandria said.

Tsuna started walking down the street turning right from the entrance of the school. "Hie!? A-Alexandria-san? Why do you have a Disciplinary Committee jacket?" Tsuna said, jumping away from her. "Hm? Oh this?" Alexandria said, lifting up the black jacket. "Well, I think Hibari wanted me to join the Committee thing in order to join Namimori, so I joined." Alexandria explained.

"Hi-Hibari-san asked you to join t-the Committee?!" Tsuna said, his face paling as he still kept his distance from Alexandria. "Yes...what is so wrong about that?" Alexandria said, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna. "Ah...well...the people in the Disciplinary Committee are really scary (especially Hibari-san) and also...there haven't been any girls in the Committee before..." Tsuna said.

"Oh, so I'm scary now?" Alexandria said sarcastically, her eyebrow rising even higher up her forehead. "Eheheheh..." Tsuna nervously coughed as Alexandria glared at him. "HIE! Alexandria-s-san! Your e-eyes dis-disappeared!" Tsuna yelped. "No they didn't, stupid Tsuna. My eyes just turned white..." Alexandria said, still glaring at Tsuna.

"Ch-change colour?" Tsuna asked. _How dumb could he get... _Alexandria thought, rolling her eyes. "Yes, Tsuna-kun. Change. Colour. My eyes do that. By themselves. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know. I just think it's cool." Alexandria said, making arm motions and talking slow at first, and then smiling at the last part. "I-It looks like you're blind..." Tsuna stated. "Well I'm not. Now can we start walking again?" Alexandria asked irritably.

The walk back took a couple of minutes more in which Tsuna still kept his distance from Alexandria. Upon opening the front door, taking their shoes off and stepping inside, Nana greeted them with a smile and a ladle in hand, "You're back, Tsu-kun and Alexandria-kun! So how did it go?" "It was great and everything was settled," Alexandria smiled back. "Ne, it's 5pm already, both of you are free for at least 2 more hours. Make sure you come down for dinner at 7! Also, Tsu-kun, your father is coming back today!" And with that, Nana shuffled back into the kitchen, humming to herself.

"Hieeeee?! D-dad?! Why is today so weird..." Tsuna said, slumping his shoulders and heading into the lounge room. Alexandria decided to go up to her room to place her new clothes into her almost empty wardrobe. Opening the doors of the wardrobe, she hung up her jacket and placed the white shirt, black skirt and vest into one of the drawers. Then, she flopped onto her bed, deciding to have a nap before dinner.

"Nana, you have out done yourself..." Alexandria said, her eyes dragging themselves across the rectangular table which was overcrowded by plates heaped with delicious looking and smelling food. "I have? Well, I need to cook more food because Tsu-kun's dad is coming back today~! And he has a big belly and it's my job to fill it up~!" Nana said, smiling innocently.

"How does your dad look like, Tsuna-kun?" Alexandria said, turning to Tsuna who was already sitting at the left end of the table, mouth watering as he gazed dreamily at the food. "Eh? M-my dad? Eh...he's tall..." Tsuna began, and then trailed off, not sure how to describe his father.

"Lambo! Don't run around the house!" A timid girl's voice said. "Bwahahahahaha! I-pin is too sloooooooooow!" Lambo said, bursting into the kitchen/dining area and hopping onto his seat. I-pin followed after a few seconds.

"Excuse me, Alexandria." Bianchi said to Alexandria, who was standing right at the doorway. Alexandria moved away and headed for a seat, beside Tsuna. "Hyup!" Reborn huffed and jumped off Bianchi's shoulder to the seat next to Alexandria. Bianchi headed for the seat opposite Reborn, which was next to I-pin, which was next to Lambo.

"Ok, that should be enough...If there isn't I can always cook some more!" Nana said, reassuring herself before sitting at the far end of the table, which was facing the kitchen door. The last seat to be occupied was the one nearest to the door, at one end of the table. "Now, no one touches the food yet until my darling husband gets home~!" Nana said, her voice turning slightly serious.

The table waited in silence before the door opened and in walked a tall, muscled man carrying a pickaxe, and wearing a builder's helmet, a singlet and a pair of neon orange shorts. He was smiling casually as he lumbered into the room.

Alexandria narrowed her eyes as she had a sense of déjà vu coming from the appearance of that man. Realisation hit her like a bullet shot from Leon by Reborn. "YOU!" Alexandria screamed and stood up suddenly, knocking her chair backwards.

* * *

**There, sort of a cliffie. And remember, the portal is always open towards favs/follows and reviews(especially because I want to know how I can improve etc.)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed this story so far! :D It is very appreciated. Anyways, about the pairing request from Chocobo12345 I am thinking of adding pairing(s)...but i don't know what you guys out there want. So, drop me a review or something to nominate a pairing (preferably an xOC pairing). So far, I have HibarixOC nomination from my friend. So please nominate!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR...so on so on so on...**

* * *

The table was dead silent after Alexandria's sudden outburst. Her face was full of indescribably pure hatred and loath towards the big man who had just entered the room. Tsuna's face had a confused look, along with Nana, but hers a bit more annoyed. Lambo had not noticed the situation at all, and I-pin had her eyebrows knitted together. Bianchi observed the scene in silence, and so did Reborn, but he with a slightly amused smirk.

Iemitsu's face was confused as well. "Who are you?" He asked. "Y-you don't remember me?" Alexandria challenged, raising an eyebrow. "A cold dark forest. You and your team. Chasing after a girl, small, around 7 or 8. You don't remember?" Alexandria described, in a small voice, recalling her past, her eyebrow still twitching.

Iemitsu stiffened and his eyes grew smaller as he gulped, realising what the girl before him was talking about. Iemitsu bowed his head and muttered, "Yes...I remember now..." "Hm." Alexandria grunted.

"Darling, what's going on?" Nana asked. "Nothing, my sweet Nana. Could you go warm up the bath for me?" Iemitsu asked. "But aren't yo—" Nana stopped at the charming smile on Iemitsu's face, "Of course dear~!" "I-pin, Lambo, why don't we go play for a while somewhere else?" Bianchi said, after Nana had left the kitchen. "Beheheheh! Lambo-san wants to play with Tsuna's dad outside and go BOING until Lambo-san reaches the roof!" Lambo protested. "I'll help you do that." Bianchi said, carrying Lambo out of the room while I-pin gave one last worried look before following Bianchi obediently out of the room.

"Tsuna-kun, is he your father?" Alexandria glared at Tsuna. "Y...yes..." Tsuna said timidly, at the look on Iemitsu's face, saying clearly not to deny their relation.

Alexandria left the room in a flash and leaped up the staircase to her room. "D-dad...what happened?" Tsuna half-shouted at Iemitsu, with an angry and stern look. "I'll tell you later..." Iemitsu turned away. "Iemitsu, what are you hiding?" Reborn said with his face hidden in the shadow of his fedora. Iemitsu sighed and obliged to Reborn's request.

"It was around 8 or 7 years back. The CEDEF and I were chasing after a girl, Lal wasn't there as she refused to take part in the chase due to her connection to the Arcobaleno Curse. To be specific, the girl who was here a few moments ago...the Guardian of the Trinisette. It was in a very dark and dense forest...located in the north of Italy. I was under the orders of the ninth to find the girl, seize her and bring her back to thr Vongola Headquarters. We surrounded the girl, Basil, Oregano and me. I almost blasted her down with my flames, but her multi-coloured were stronger. She hit me in a few places and I couldn't move. Then, she went to Basil and Oregano and did the same to them. But then, somehow, I had recovered from her paralysis. And then I proceeded on to attack her.

~Flashback to 7/8 years ago~

"There's no escape now, so stand down and we will take you away peacefully." Iemitsu told Alexandria. "NEVER. It is my duty, as the Guardian of the Trinisette to always stay neutral and to never give in. No matter how tempting it is." Alexandria hissed from the crouched, cat-like position she was in.

Without warning, Iemitsu swung a flaming hand at Alexandria's head. Ducking under the hand just a second before it collided with her skull, Alexandria quickly lit her hands with her flame. Curling her last two fingers and thumb, and half-curling her index and middle fingers, Alexandria hit a specific spot on Iemitsu's left upper arm, simultaneously doing the same thing on the other side.

Iemitsu's arm stopped in mid-swing and he gasped in shock. Without even hesitating, Alexandria punched Iemitsu's hips with the sides of her fist. Iemitsu dropped to the ground like a stone, but his hands and legs were still frozen stiff in the pose he was in a few moments ago.

Satisfied with what she had made of Iemitsu, she turned around to face the remaining two opponents; Basil and Oregano. _This should be easy._ Alexandria thought to herself, since Iemitsu was meant to be the boss and the strongest. Both of them had their weapons drawn out, Basil with his flame and boomerang, Oregano with her shotgun.

"Faegin, are you there?" Alexandria called out. Responding to her master's cry, a warm white glow shone before a pure white phoenix appeared on Alexandria's shoulder. Alexandria smiled at her old friend and companion, stroking his beak. Faegin closed his eyes and relaxed under Alexandria's old and familiar touch. "I know you must be tired, Faegin, but could you help me out here?" Alexandria asked. Faegin blinked an eye, signalling consent. "Thank you," Alexandria said, as Faegin took off Alexandria's shoulder.

Deciding to head for Oregano first, she dodged the first two bullets shot at her and hit Oregano at her paralysis points. Once she was down, Alexandria faced Basil. Without even letting Alexandria have a moment to breathe, he threw the boomerang straight at Alexandria, aiming to knock her out. Faegin swooped down in and beat away Basil's boomerang back to him with his powerful wing strikes.

Basil cursed to himself, awaiting his beloved flying boomerang as it flew back to him. Using this distraction as an opportunity, Alexandria dived in and hit Basil the same way she did to Iemitsu and Oregano.

"You...will...never...escape me..." Iemitsu said in between ragged breaths as he forced himself up from Alexandria's previous binding. Alexandria felt a bit worried at this point, for this was the shortest time in which someone had broke free of her paralysis. "Well then, I guess I have to hit you more again..." Alexandria gritted her teeth and braced herself for Iemitsu's attack.

"Before I begin, I have one last offer: Come peacefully and you won't get hurt." Iemitsu said. "What makes you think I'll give up that easily?" Alexandria growled back at him and lunged forward to punch Iemitsu in the stomach. Blocking her attack by sandwiching her skinny arm in between his own two which were covered in flames, Iemitsu twisted it around and tried to increase the intensity of his flames. Faegin shrieked in anguish and was about to peck Iemitsu to death for harming Alexandria.

"No, Faegin, calm down," Alexandria said. "What makes you think that those weak flames of yours can burn me? Also, these kinds of twisting tricks are useless against me." Alexandria smirked at Iemitsu and used her other free hand to jab at Iemitsu's left underarm. Letting out a tiny hiss of pain, Iemitsu desperately used all his will to keep his arms locked in place. "You have a strong will, I see. But it isn't that hard to break." Alexandria jabbed the same place again, this time, he withdrew his arm in pain.

"What did you do?" Iemitsu snarled at Alexandria. "Nothing much, just maybe paralysed or damaged a nerve or two. It won't be that serious if you got it looked at within two hours." Alexandria leaped backwards, creating some space in between them so Iemitsu could not lash out at her.

Deciding not to waste any precious time, Iemitsu used his other arm and dug into the ground below him. Pulling it up, he balanced it over his head, with his Hyper Dying Will flame still lit on his hand carrying the earth. Alexandria's eyes narrowed, "Are you seriously going to chuck that thing at me?" Iemitsu smirked and glared at Alexandria, who was starting to get on her nerves.

He swung the piece of earth right at Alexandria, who braced herself in a position with interlocking fingers, one palm facing the ground, one palm facing the sky. Faegin rested himself onto Alexandria's palms and turned to face the mountain of earth. Closing her eyes, she waited as she felt the humongous missile draw closer and closer by the split second. The forest glowed bright as thousands of colours danced around Alexandria and Faegin. As the flames intensified and grew brighter and stronger, Iemitsu covered his eyes and looked away. Even with that, he still felt like he was being blinded.

A moment later, the flame died away, leaving no trace whatsoever. Cautiously turning back around, Iemitsu saw that neither Alexandria nor her phoenix was there anymore and that the piece of earth was no more than a little hill which stood before him. He grimaced at the failure of his mission but couldn't help but smile a little at the display of power done by the Guardian of the Trinisette, Alexandria Colori del Mondo.

* * *

**There, a slightly longer chapter. Only because it had a flashback thingo. Anyway...REMEMBER: reviews & favs & follows are always welcome~! Just need to click a few buttons...and BAM! faved or followed! (unfortunately reviewing takes a bit longer...) :D Hopefully I shalt update soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, now, it's been quite some period of time I haven't posted...so here's the next chapter! And thanks to my organiser, the very same friend I keep mentioning in these ANs. : D Anyways...onto the story! Reviews, follows, favourites...etc. etc. are ALL welcome. The door is open. It is waiting for you... : D**

**And to the Anon. reviewer: I shall try and add in all the pairings you have stated. I ship all of them by the way~ : D so ya...i shalt try my best! **

**DISCLAIMER: I shalt not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

The kitchen was still silent after Iemitsu had told the tale from his past. "You're lying...The Ninth would never give out an order like that!" Tsuna shouted accusingly at Iemitsu. "Tsuna, I received direct orders from the Ninth himself in person, and even in black and white, signed with his own flame."

"NO! It was definitely someone else!" Tsuna defended. "Tsuna is right, Iemitsu. I know the Ninth better than his own mother. You were tricked," Reborn backed up Tsuna. Iemitsu struggled to argue back as Reborn's words sank into him. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes tightly, trying to contain his self-inflicted annoyance and anger.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna! We still have to get through your homework." Reborn ignored Iemitsu and hopped off his seat, walking to Tsuna's room. "Wh-what about the food...?" Tsuna complained as his stomach growled along with it. Since Reborn paid no attention to him, Tsuna grabbed a plate of takoyaki and quickly followed after Reborn, dropping a few pieces of the dish in the process.

~ Alexandria's Room ~

A lot of emotions were swimming through Alexandria's mind at this moment; hate, sorrow, and grief. That day which the CEDEF had attacked her in Italy, was the day when Faegin had disappeared —when Faegin turned into ash.

In an effort to save her owner, Faegin had used his final attack, the Phoenix Flame of Reincarnation, to transform the giant piece of earth Iemitsu had thrown at her. The Phoenix Flame of Reincarnation was the ability to reincarnate an object into another thing. And once Faegin had used that tactic, he would have to sacrifice himself. On that night, Faegin had managed to reincarnate the earth into a hill, and before collapsing into ashes, transported his already decaying body and Alexandria somewhere far away from that forest.

~Flashback to the Phoenix Flame of Reincarnation~

'No, I won't let you do it.' Alexandria said to Faegin. Faegin kept arguing back as Iemitsu was about to launch the projectile. Alexandria took the pose to attempt the combustion technique she only had been able to do once. Maybe she would get lucky again.

'What are you doing, Faegin?' Alexandria asked, still with her eyes closed, as Faegin rested on her palms. Alexandria felt the peaceful and calm aura change in Faegin who was agitated at Alexandria before. 'NO! Faegin stop!' Alexandria screamed at her phoenix desperately. Faegin paid no attention whatsoever to Alexandria and continued on, Trinisette flames lighting around Alexandria and himself. Alexandria still kept her pose and concentrated even harder on completing her attack before her phoenix could.

The whole place flashed with bright multi-coloured lights and then Alexandria and Faegin disappeared.

"Faegin..." Alexandria looked down at the pile of ashes resting on her cupped hands. Crying quietly to herself, Alexandria went off, down the dark alley which Faegin dropped them off at.

~End of Flashback~

Alexandria shed a few tears silently into her pillow. Reaching into her short's pocket, she pulled out a small jar made out of Trinisette flames containing what looked like a pile of ashes. What was left of Faegin was in that jar. She had waited for 7/8 years, and yet Faegin still had not been reborn from his ashes.

Alexandria got up the next morning from Nana coming into her room and shaking her up at 7.10 am.

"Ne, Alexandria-kun~! It's time to get up for school~!" Nana Sawada said, gently shaking Alexandria awake. Groaning as Nana left the room, Alexandria rolled out pf her bed, onto the ground, not wanting to get up. "Just a few more minutes..." she mumbled an empty promise to herself.

"Alexandria-kun~! It's already 7.55!" Nana reminded Alexandria. Alexandria's eyes flew open and she jumped up onto her feet as if the ground was molten lead. She cursed to herself, rushed to the bathroom, and pulled on her uniform while scrambling down to the dining table. Her stomach grumbled as she remembered that she did not eat any dinner last night.

"Ne, I prepared toast for you and Tsu-kun~!" Nana said, pointing at the dining table. "Hm? Tsuna-kun hasn't woke up yet?" Alexandria observed the two plates of toast sitting on the table. "No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Nana said, smiling carefreely. Alexandria nodded and excused herself from Nana, bid farewell, grabbed her toast and ran out the door, toast and jacket in hand while putting on her sneakers. As she left the house, she heard Tsuna's screams of panic as he realised it was 2 minutes before school started.

Alexandria poured more speed into her legs as she sprinted down the route she vaguely remembered taking twice. She sighed in relief as she neared the school gates. One foot past the gates, Alexandria made it just in time before the bell rang. Taking a bite out of her toast, she remembered that she was told to report at the Reception Room. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, Alexandria weaved in and out of the blockade of students on the stairs while pulling on her jacket. Finally reaching the deserted part of the corridor; right in front of the Reception Room.

Knocking on the door twice, she pushed it open and went inside. "I'm here!" She announced, closing the door not very softly. Hibari looked up and glared at the newcomer who had just bursted out loudly. Kusakabe had a pitiful expression on his face as he smiled a greeting to Alexandria. "Hm? Something wrong?" She asked, puzzled by the two males' expressions.

"You are late and have dragged down the discipline, reputation and honour of the Disciplinary Committee. For that, I shall bite you to death." Hibari jumped up suddenly with his two tonfas at the ready, amazingly not knocking or hitting anything, over or off his desk.

"Kyo-san..." Tetsuya began, but Hibari ignored him and leapt forward to swing at Alexandria. She dived under his tonfa and behind him. Spinning around to face her, Hibari's tonfa came again to Alexandria's head. "Those shoes are unacceptable. For that, I shall bite you twice as hard." Hibari glared at Alexandria's worn out sneakers which were brightly coloured with stripes of colours. "Geez, calm down. I arrived exactly on time. Well, I stepped into the school just when the bell rang so technically that's on time. And also, I have no other shoes and I'm quite attached to these pair, so I would prefer not to change my shoes." Alexandria protested as Hibari jabbed at her everywhere but only collided with air.

He gave no response so Alexandria sighed and resorted to taking the situation much more seriously. Lighting her hands with her flames, Alexandia clapped them together, palm against palm and drew them apart, a little string forming in between.

Alexandria waited patiently as Hibari charged at her. She ducked under his blow and swiftly spun around and hugged her arms around Hibari. Meeting her hands on Hibari's belly, she joined the two ends of the Trinisette flame string around Hibari's stomach.

* * *

**~So...*dusts hands* end of this chapter...**

**Hopefully**** I update soon... no promises though...heh... : D**

**Anyways...REMEMBER: REVIEWS (WHETHER IT IS TO HELP IMPROVE MY FF OR ANY SUGGESTIONS OR WHATSOEVER), FAVS & FOLLOWS. ALL ARE WELCOME. : D**

**Also the pairing request thing is still up...if anyone wants to...or any plot ideas etc. etc. : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, the period in between my update days have grew...not good but...**

**Anyways, thank you again to my organiser and her constant nagging...**

**And sorry if Alexandria is slightly turning into a Mary Sue...I shall try my best to fix it...And I just keep making Hibari appear everywhere...Anyways...R&R! As for any pairings, I shall try and include them in any available opportunities.**

**Burt before getting started...DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any part of it.**

* * *

Withdrawing her arms, Alexandria hit Hibari in his pressure points with practised movements. The usual expression of shock covered her opponent's face; Hibari. "Kyo-san!" Kusakabe made a move to help Hibari from his binding.

"You can't help him. He's paralysed by his blood flow." Alexandria said, walking towards the still standing Hibari. Touching the flame rope around him, Alexandria broke it, absorbing the flames back into herself. "A-Alexandria, could you return Kyo-san back into his original state?" Kusakabe begged. "Hm...I could, but if I did, he might attack me. So no." Alexandria concluded. "Also, fighting me yourself woulf be useless unless you want to be like him." Alexandria said, looking at Hibari who was glaring at her with the utmost hatred. He was being humiliated. By a she-herbivore to make things worse.

"Wh—" Alexandria begun, cut off by a swing from a metal object which collided with her stomach. Wind was knocked out of her and she clutched her stomach, drawing flames to her hands. "Yay! You are the second person to have escaped my bindings…" she croaked, her flames still over belly.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn announced and jumped up from nowhere. "Hn? Baby, what are you here for?" Hibari asked in an annoyed tone. "Well done, Alexandria. Not bad at all. But you of course cannot catch the wandering Vongola cloud." Reborn smirked, ignoring Hibari. "Ah well, I shall try harder then." Alexandria mumbled, removing her hand from her belly.

"Make sure you don't destroy anything if you continue!" Reborn warned, jumping upwards, towards the ceiling and disappearing. "Hn. I'll let you pass free today, herbivore." Hibari glared at Alexandria and exited the room. Kusakabe sighed and said to Alexandria, "You can have the day off. So you may go to your class. It should be one more level up, second door on the left. There's your class name on a sign above the door so you shouldn't miss it." And then, he went to Hibari's desk to finish things up.

Alexandria left the room and followed Kusakabe's directions to Class 2-A. Knocking on the door, she smiled to the teacher and said, "Hello, my name is Alexandria, I think this is my class, so is it?" "Eh?! A-Alexandria-s-san?" The teacher stuttered, his eyes trailing off to her jacket. "Is there a problem?" Alexandria raised an eyebrow at the utter silence of the class. "N-no…Please, sit down at that empty spot at the back…" the teacher bowed and motioned for Alexandria to go to her directed spot.

The class still held its silence and Alexandria walked down, inbetween the two columns of desks to her spot. "Hey Tsuna-kun!" Alexandria smiled when she saw the spiky haired boy. "A-Alexandria-san! Hie..." Tsuna shrank into his seat. "Juudaime? What's wrong?" A silver haired boy sitting south-west of Tsuna's spot with his feet propped on his desk asked worriedly.

"Don't bother the 10th!" The silver boy said, putting his feet down and rising up threateningly. "Tsuna-kun, is this your Storm Guardian?" Alexandria ignored the threat from the boy. "Y-yes...eh...this is Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stuttered. "And juudaime's right hand man. If you harm the 10th, I shall harm you!" Gokudera said, reaching behind his back. "Hie! G-Gokudera-kun...no need to be so agitated..." Tsuna said, stressed under the way this situation was unfolding.

"Hm, well then, before you start pulling out your bombs, Gokudera Hayato—" Gokudera cut Alexandria off, "How do you know my name? And my weapons?" "Ah well, I don't exactly know how. Anyway, my name is Alexandria Colori del Mondo. And I am the Guardian of the Trinisette." Alexandria explained.

"G-Guardian of the Trinisette? How do I know you're not lying?" Gokudera challenged. Alexandria lit her left hand with her Trinisette flames. Gokudera stared in shock, his eyes wide and glued to the dancing rainbow flames. "Now are you convinced?" Alexandria said. Gokudera made motions to speak but all he could do was stare and make choking noises.

"I-is there something wrong down there?" The teacher queried timidly, knowing Gokudera's reputation and Alexandria's position. "No, no, not at all..." Alexandria called back, sliding into her seat behind Tsuna. After the group at the back had settled down, the teacher continued on with his lesson.

"That was so boring...I didn't even learn anything..." Alexandria sighed and complained, stretching over her back as she pushed her chair out of the way. "Now, what do you guys normally do in break time? Oh ya, where's your Rain guardian? Isn't he in your class?" Alexandria turned to Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto came over to the trio, right on cue. Alexandria observed Yamamoto as he smiled care freely at them. "Ne, are you the new student, eh...Alexandria-san? Welcome to 2A!" Yamamoto greeted warmly. "Thank you! You are the first person to say that to me. This is exactly what I expect, not weird 'Hie's, bashing at me with tonfas or complete shock and a gaping open mouth." Alexandria commented.

Yamamoto observed with a confused look as Alexandria narrowed her eyes at Gokudera and Tsuna. "Anyway, nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun! I'm the Guardian of the Trinisette— if you even remember what that is…" Alexandria muttered, somehow knowing of Yamamoto's thoughts of mafia as a game.

"Ha? Trinisette? Oh, is that part of the game which we played? Are we continuing?" Yamamoto asked, full of enthusiasm. "Baseball-idiot! Mafia isn't a game!" Gokudera shot out at him, raising his fists in defence. Yamamoto seemed to not notice and instead laughed and scratched the back of his head innocently.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn's voice said, from nowhere. Hopping on top of Tsuna's desk and landing on his hand, just to add to the crowd of Trinisette related people. "How was your first day of school, Alexandria?" Reborn asked, completely ignoring Tsuna's outburst at Reborn. "Eh, it was overall average. Not very exciting or anything, maybe even a bit boring…" Alexandria evaluated.

"Hm. So you want more excitement and exhilaration in your school life…" Reborn smirked, "Follow me, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto as well." Stomping on Tsuna's hand and using it as a launching pad. Tsuna yelped and hesitantly followed Reborn, knowing that more harm would befall on him if he disobeyed.

Alexandria waited until the other two guardians had followed Tsuna, and then trailed behind the group by herself. She sighed as she imagined what Reborn would have installed for them.

"HIE?! REBORN?! W-why did you bring us here….?!" Tsuna panicked as they climbed multiple flights of stairs, aiming for the top. "Why are we going to the roof?" Alexandria raised an eyebrow as she queried, not knowing what awaited them. "Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you at any costs!" Gokudera reassured Tsuna, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling warmly at him.

_Well that's a sudden change…_ Alexandria thought. Reaching the top, Alexandria went through the door which was lit with sun, blinding her eyes. Stepping out, she sensed the presence of a certain Vongola Guardian.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

**Anyway...as usual, reviews, favs and follows are all welcome~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so very sorry for the long 2 week gap (I think) in which I took to update. I actually finished writing this chapter before, but then I wasn't satisfied so I decided to rewrite it. And since it was the end of term, we had assignment after assignment due. So, when it finally came to the jollydays (what I call holidays), I started picking up this chapter again. And then, I had writer's block. I honestly just sat in front of my screen for a period of time, just staring at the blinking line on the word document. So, I am very sorry.**

**Well, enough of my apologies and explanations and onto the story! DISCLAIMER: IDONOTOWNANYPARTOFKHRATALL.**

* * *

The four students stepped out onto the roof, and Reborn hopped off Tsuna's shoulder. "Now small children, follow me." Reborn smirked and started walking towards an unmoving lump of black and white on the creamy concrete flooring of the rooftop. "Hie! R-Reborn...why are we here..." Tsuna quaked slightly with fear when he saw a red and gold armband on the left upper arm section of a black jacket which laid sprawled underneath a skinny teenager.

Alexandria groaned internally, knowing that the sleeping boy was in fact the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Was this Reborn's idea of 'fun'?

"This isn't all." Reborn's smirk grew broader as he grinned in a cruelly knowing way which made Tsuna, Gokudera and Alexandria worry about what Reborn was hiding. Yamamoto merrly smiled and scratched his head while laughing with no idea whatsoever was going on.

"VRAAAAAAAAAAAAI! WHERE IS THAT STUPID NAÏVE BRAT AND HIS FRIENDS?!" A yell came from behind the students and Reborn. "Shut up, trash." A deep hoarse voice said, which followed by a loud "VRAI!" from the same yelling person. "Eh? Where's Reborn-chan? He told us he would be here~…" a whinier male voice pouted.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted, stepping out from the group of students so he could be seen. The Namimori students (excluding Hibari) on the roof turned around to the direction Reborn was facing. "V-Varia?!" Gokudera exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as he became worried about whether they were here to harm the 10th.

"VRAI! REBORN! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The long silver haired swordsman said, stepping forwards and addressing Reborn and this situation with his usual rudeness. "Ahahahaha~! It's Squalo!" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully at his former teacher. "I brought you here for fun." Reborn continued on smirking. "Now let's get something done while the other's arrive." "Are you planning what I'm thinking off...Reborn..." Alexandria glared suspiciously at Reborn who turned his smirk into an innocent smile and he remained that way until Alexandria gave up glaring at him.

"For disrupting the atmosphere on this roof and my sleep," a calm and anguished voice from behind the students, "I shall bite all of you to death." Gokudera, Yamamoto and Alexandria turned around to face the Cloud Guardian while Tsuna screamed "Hie!" and ran off towards the Varia but not too close to them. "Tenth, I'll protect you, don't worry." Gokudera gritted his teeth and pulled out his sticks of dynamite. "Maa, maa~ Gokudera, don't steal all the fun~ look at what I found lying on the ground!" Yamamoto lifted up a bamboo katana, "I didn't even know that I brought it up here! Ahahahaha~"

"Hn." Hibari smirked, "Herbivores." And swung at Yamamoto who raised his katana which instantly turned steal to block Hibari's attack. "Ushishishi~ the prince is all fired up!" Bel stepped out from the Varia huddle to somewhere near Tsuna. "Boss! Stay back, I'll take care of this." Leviathan followed Bel and also stepped out. "VRAI! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME OUT!" Squalo brandished his sword and joined Bel and Levi. "Ah~ every one's all so excited because of a threat from Hibari-chan~" Lussuria said, wiggling his arse in the air. "Trash. Take care of this other piece of trash." Xanxus said quietly, just soft enough so that his words didn't reach Hibari. "Well then, the prince shall start first~" Belphegor grinned madly and aimed a knife directly at Reborn.

It landed.

"You failed." Reborn said, and then he exploded. "Hie?! D-don't tell me that was a...robot Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "VRAI! HURRY UP AND START FIGHTING BEFORE I LOSE MY INTEREST!" Squalo snapped. Hibari took this outburst as an advantage and took one at Gokudera. "Shit..." Gokudera cursed as Hibari punched his cheek and snapped his head sideways.

"Ushishishi~ the prince didn't fail…he knew that you were a puppet~ You're the Guardian of the Trinisette right? Let's see how good you are...shishishi~" Bel turned to face Alexandria, who was staying in the background until now. Bel launched a knife at Alexandria who stepped aside just in time to dodge it.

Squalo's hotheadedness got the better of him and he "VRAAAAI"ed, charging at Yamamoto. Lussuria continued on wiggling, occasionally commentating on the one on one battles going on simultaneously.

"Levi-chan is trying to poke Tsu-chan with his umbrellas~! How adorable~!" Lussuria said into a pretend microphone. "Hie!" Tsuna screamed and started running away with his arms thrown into the air. "Bastard…I'll kill you for making the 10th scared." Gokudera turned to Levi, ignoring the Hibari who was going to collide metal to his ribs.

"Ack!" Gokudera bent over, clutching his mid-body; where his rib cage was. "You shitty bastard…" Gokudera winced and looked over his shoulder to see where Tsuna was. "For swearing in the school, you have tarnished this school's code of conduct. For disrespecting them, I shall bite you even further to death." Hibari whipped Gokudera's head to face him.

Gokudera cursed and struggled to get back up on the offense, but Hibari left no opening for him.

"Hibari, step away from him now or you'll kill him." Yamamoto materialised behind Hibari, pointing his katana's tip straight at Hibari's back. "VRAI! DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE YOU COWARDLY BASTARD!" Squalo turned around to Yamamoto after being splashed with one of Yamamoto's attacks.

Alexandria darted her eyes around as Bel advanced towards her. Where were the illusionists? The Mist Guardians seemed to be missing from the Varia.

Alexandria felt something cold and sharp slice pass her cheek. "Ushishishi~ Seems like the Guardian of the Trinisette isn't that strong~" Bel smirked at Alexandria whose cut was bleeding, the blood trickling down to her chin. Wiping it away, she scowled at Bel. "Where are your Mist Guardians?" Alexandria ignored the cut on her upper cheek and asked Bel. "I don't feel their presences. Where are they?"

"Why? The prince does not answer peasants~" Bel said stubbornly and drew out more knives. Sidestepping, Alexandria dodged the knives coming at her. Alexandria heard a rip followed by stinging pain on her mid-back. Alexandria winced and cursed as she felt blood soaking her new white dress shirt. Turning her head back, she noticed that her Committee jacket had a huge rip on the back. At this, she cursed even more, she had grew fond of that jacket for some weird reason during the very short period of time she had had the jacket.

Deciding to take action, Alexandria set forth, lunging at the smirking Bel.

* * *

**So, the Varia appeared! I didn't really have a plot to this story...so I just decided on sommat I won't say here~ **

**Reviews, favs, anything and everything are all welcome. (Well, not literally everything and anything but you get my idea...)**


End file.
